Tell Us About Yourself Briefly
A line or two... Nick, WZ interests, Tool Skills.. basic stuff Rman Jack[[User:Rman Jack|Rman Jack]] * I'll do mine in a day or two: admin stuff is grinding me up like dog-food lately. lavcoyote25 - aka kim metcalfe * old for a gamer (50) - WarZone 2100 user since 1999 - Asked Questions, very few answers, started the Documents Project roughly the same time as the map making project. Live in edmonton alberta canada 2 blocks south of the worlds biggest mall. Now involved with trying to take the game to another level / world. Brett (a.k.a) faithcat * 36, Happily married, 2 x kids, gama-holic - Strategy, discovered WZ2100 & never looked back, Beta Map tester, reviewer & hope to add idea's to WZ Campaign project. rush2049 * ??? how do I do bullets ??? (asterick space, skip line...same, that's it... also look at this page source to learn "Levels" & auto-generated TOC.. this way you can "grow" one page with convenient "Edits" for quite a ways... Rman :) ) * I have been playing since 1999/ before with the demo. I have lived in Ventura, CA and in Lancaster, PA which is where I now live. * Am an avid 3D modeler/animator. * Still in school with gpa of 4.1. I am 16, and have learned 4 some computer langueges, and 2 spoken/written langueges. And am learning German currently in school. * Have modled using pie/ for patch 1.12 and have also beta tested for 1.11 and 1.12. Have been in the "inside circle" as you might call it while 1.12 was coming out/testing. * Have had 5 computers in my house not owned by me just to play WZ in a lan setting before. DSL connection, Comp specs not important (better than most peoples I've seen). ~rush2049~ Colin I own you all,end of story!Skills:Pie wonder ,wzck,compiling.(age 32) Rman * Been into WZ since before retail release & ever since. * Some of my efforts are in the Public Record & thus somewhat known or researchable. * Some of my efforts are not in the Public Record though the results surely are quite tangible. * I'm here to help others develope their New Content in whatever way I can. * I'm here to facilitate the growth of the WZ Fan Base of Active Players & New Content Creators. * To see that the '''Source Code''' was released was also a main goal achieved. * To see the '''Code Re-Dev Project''' established on a solid footing in the present & for the foreseeable future was another goal. That is on its way. * My '''New Content Projects''' I'd like to move foward: the "SA Campaign", "Mission Branching", "New Rank & Experience Mechanisms", "Threat Analysis & Intel", "General / Player Avatar", "GCI". * Recruit loads of New Fans, Content Creaters & Coders. * Message me @ Rman Jack[[User:Rman Jack|Rman Jack]] if you have any questions at all or want to address anything. :) Next Peeps Capsule Bio=